A Beauty Beneath
by roseflorintine
Summary: Everyone has moments of doubt, as does Daine, one night before another tedious ball.


AN: Well, I like to watch some Nick now and then, and I enjoy some of the music there. I just came across a song that I loved, and it all clicked. So this isn't a songfic, but it's based after a song. I suggest you listen to "Cover Girl" by Big Time Rush while reading this.

Daine looked at the mirror, sighing in disappointment. The gown was beautiful, a deep rich green silk that came down to the floor, embroidered with tiny floral patterns at the hems, but it clung to her figure so loosely, or at least it was so in her own eyes. She knew she would never measure up to all those beauties that Numair stared at so longingly during in the balls, and then disappeared with afterwards. Was it too much to ask to just be a bit prettier? Just then Numair walked in. Seeing her staring at her reflection with such a deep sadness, he walked behind her, magnificent in his rippling black robe. "You look great magelet." He reassured her. In fact, in his eyes, she looked more than just great; she was a goddess, but then again, he might be slightly biased.

She smiled at him fondly. "You only say that because you're obligated to as my teacher." _But when you say it to those court ladies you really mean it_. She added bitterly in her mind.

Seeing her bitter, twisted expression, he gently grabbed a necklace from a nearby jewelry box. It was the one he had bought for her when he saw her looking at it longingly through a window, despite her protests. He set it around her slender neck. It rested there, like an exotic snake, studded with glittering gems and coated in silver. "Magelet, you aren't as buxom as those court puff balls," He said gently, hugging her. "But you're perfect the way you are." He wondered why Daine was like this. She had never given a second thought to the boys that we're always at the boys.

Daine said bitterly, "Then if that's true, why do all the young lads look at the other young girls. They look at me and then glance away, muttering things like _witch, freak, _and _bastard_."

Internally, something clicked inside Numair. He understood now. Daine had reached that age at which made her start to care what other males thought, and made her long for love. He reached up to tuck a few strands of smoky curls that had escaped from her light green ribbon that held her hair back. A few more escaped, making it impossible to pull it back together. On a whim, he undid the ribbon completely, rearranging her curls. As he worked, he asked softly, "But who's opinion matters most, yours or theirs?"

She opened her would for a second, and then closed it. She finally replied, "I don't know what to think about myself. It's just that no one has ever complimented me on my looks. I guess after a while, you start to notice when all the boys are falling for this one girl, but no one bats an eye when seeing you." Her voice just got more and more quiet until it was barely audible.

Numair said sternly, "Well, those boys are stupid. Magelet, take it from me, who has known you for so long: you're a gorgeous young lady. I don't care if you're not as up to a young man's standards as another lady, but you're gorgeous nonetheless. What's in here," He poked her stomach lightly, startling a giggle out of her, "Is more important that what's out here." He gestured at her entire face, all dolled up. "And I know what's in that heart of yours and it's something to be proud of."

Daine looked up at him hopefully. "Truly?" This was one of those rare moments when she really acted her age. She sounded exactly a young lady with a low self-esteem, asking a person she profoundly trusted about their honest opinion. It warmed him to know how much of her trust she had given him. "Truly." He assured her, now looping her earbobs on her ears, the small emeralds sparkling.

Abruptly, Daine spun around, hugging his middle, smiling. Smiling, he guided her to a more comfortable chair. She settled down, internally beaming. _Numair actually thinks I'm pretty!_ She thought in disbelief. Yet, did it really surprise her? Numair was usually with one of those blondes, yet he saw beauty in a small mouse or a huge elephant (long story). He understood beauty underneath, and he saw it in her. She smiled contentedly, settling her head onto his shoulder, as she had done many times when they had gotten back from a mission and had to report to Jon. A sleepiness stole over them, and they felt themselves beginning to doze off. "Numair?" Daine asked sleepily.

"Yes, magelet?" he asked, voice slurred.

"Thanks for everything." She murmured, settling her head in even more securely, breathing his unique scent of spices and soap. His long arms encircled her, and she smiled again before letting herself drift off.

Later, Alanna opened the door, preparing to tell Daine that it was almost time to get ready to prepare for the ball. But when she opened it, the scene nearly melted her heart. Daine leaned onto Numair's neck, and his arms clasped her loosely, and both had happy smiles. Waving her hand, she sent loose a thread of purple magic. It would go off at the seventh bell, ten minutes before the ball started. They could sleep for another ten minutes. She smiled gently and wondered how long it would take for them to realize they were meant for one another.


End file.
